Listen To Your Heart
by Jiberty Fan
Summary: This is an AU of the events both before and after Rock This Town. This is a J.T. and Liberty fic.
1. Chapter 1

Listen To Your Heart

By Jiberty Fan

Author's Notes: If I had anything to do with the writing of "Degrassi", J.T. and Liberty would be in better shape. I own nothing. This story takes place a little bit before "Rock This Town", so if you haven't seen that episode please be forewarned that there are going to be some spoilers for that episode as well as previous episodes in Season six. I wasn't big on having Liberty see J.T. die and this story will also take place after "Rock This Town."

This story's title comes from the song "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette since the "Degrassi" writers like using actual songs and pop culture references for their episode titles. The DHT version of "Listen To Your Heart" is a cover of Roxette's original hit song. A special thank you to those who've read and reviewed my previous fanfics.

As a writer, I am more concerned with the quality of my writing or someone else's than I am with the length or quantity of what's being written and so my hope is that this idea will be taken into consideration when this story is being read. Please read and review. This is a J.T. and Liberty fic. Thank you and best of luck to you, Ryan Cooley.

Mia, J.T., Emma and Toby are in the Degrassi cafeteria. As usual of late J.T. Yorke was putting on a spectacle for all of Degrassi to see. For their parts, Emma and Toby did their best to play along, but, in his heart Toby knew better. _I don't know exactly how much more of this I can take. J.T. doesn't love Mia and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. J.T. is my best friend and why he doesn't think he and Liberty can be together is beyond me._

"Earth to Toby, earth to Toby."

"Yes, J.T.?"

"Is something wrong? You've been quiet today."

_I really don't think you want to hear what's wrong._

"Nothing. I just don't have much of appetite today."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, are you sure you're okay?"

Emma had a feeling that what was bothering Toby really had nothing to do with him, but, instead everything to do with J.T. and Liberty.

"I've got to go too, sorry J.T. It was nice to meet you Mia."

"Already, Emma?"

"Yes, I've got a math test this week that I haven't really studied for."

_Yes, I lied, but, I had to get out of there. J.T. loved Liberty more than I thought and the sad thing is that he still does. I had enough of the J.T. show today. _

The rest of the day is fairly uneventful. Liberty was in Toby's math class and he had gotten used to seeing the distant, sad look in Liberty's eyes. Toby also felt that there wasn't much he could do to help Liberty at this point.

The bells rings ending the school day, but, unlike many of the other students neither Liberty nor Toby were enthusiastic about much of anything lately.

"Hey, Toby, wait up."

"What's up J.T.? I don't have a lot time right now."

"What was with you and Emma at lunch today? It seemed like you two couldn't wait to get out of the cafeteria."

"I think that you should become an actor, J.T."

J.T. looks at Toby with a confused look on his face. "An actor? I've never thought about that."

"You can lie to a lot of people and put on a big show and get away with it, but, I'm not one of them."

Just then Mia walks up to J.T. and he grabs her hand as soon as he sees Liberty walking by.

"J.T., just think about what I said, okay?"

"What was he talking about, J.T.?"

"Oatmeal, just oatmeal."

Mia has a confused look on her face but decides not to question J.T. any further.

For her part, Liberty saw through J.T. in the same way that Toby did. The way that J.T. grabbed Mia's hand at the precise moment that she walked by wasn't lost on Liberty. Liberty gets lost in her thoughts and doesn't hear Manny trying to get her attention.

_You can do anything. Yeah, I know. So why can't you get over J.T.? It's easier to say it than it is to actually do it. J.T.'s at least trying to get over you. Yeah, emphasize the words trying too hard. If I didn't know him, I'd say that he's the same old, happy J.T. Yeah, but, you do know him better than that and you know when he's lying._

"Earth to Liberty, earth to Liberty."

"Sorry, Manny, what's up?"

"If I were to gamble and make a bet, I'd bet that you still love J.T. and that he still loves you too."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"This isn't like Craig and me. It's deeper than that. Just think about what I said, okay?"

"Oh, God, is it that obvious, Manny?"

_Now is probably not the best time to bring up that big scene that J.T. and Liberty made at the student council meeting._

"Some people are just better at hiding their feelings… ah, acting than others."

"We haven't talked much all year. Why the sudden interest now?"

"Now is a good a time as ever to change that."

The End of Chapter 1. To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Listen To Your Heart

Part 2

By Jiberty Fan

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" I would've let J.T. become a recurring character and the same would've gone for Liberty. I own nothing. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed this story as well as my other stories. This story's title comes from the song "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette since the "Degrassi" writers like using actual songs and pop culture references for their episode titles. The DHT version of "Listen To Your Heart" is a cover of Roxette's original hit song. As a writer, I am more concerned with the quality of my writing or someone else's than I am with the length or quantity of what's being written and so my hope is that this idea will be taken into consideration when this story is being read. This is an AU of the events before and after "Rock This Town." The character's thoughts are in Italics. Thank you and best of luck to you, Ryan Cooley. Please read and review.

In the Degrassi hallway Emma and Manny are discussing their weekend plans.

Emma had some happy news. "So my parents are going out of town this weekend."

"We could have a party, Emma, come on. Nothing big. It will be fun."

"Or we could just rent some DVDs. Besides in order to have a party we need to have something to celebrate."

J.T. Yorke is also at his locker and overhears bits and pieces of their conversation and isn't paying much until Emma mentions needing something to celebrate.

"Liberty's birthday is coming up; why not throw her a birthday party? I think that she needs some cheering up..." J.T. doesn't go any further but, that was all that Manny needed to hear anyway.

"And as Liberty's oldest friends, we'll do just that. Please Emma."

"Okay, Manny. Just keep it small."

"That was a great idea, J.T." Manny gives him a big smile.

Not surprising to Manny, J.T. downplays his idea and leaves.

"Manny, do you want to tell Liberty or should I? Oh and keep J.T. out of it."

"I think it's really sweet that he wants to throw Liberty a birthday party."

"Mia may not see it that way and I don't want an explosion to flatten Degrassi or my house. My parents might never leave me at home alone again."

"So you heard all about their big scene at the student council meeting?"

"Who didn't? From what I heard they got so angry with each other that they acted like no one else was in the room." Despite the seriousness of what's just been said, Emma can't help but give a small smile.

Manny catches Emma's smile and starts to get an idea. Emma sees the look in Manny's eyes and knows immediately what Manny's idea is.

"I know that you want to play match maker right now, but, you can't Manny. There's too much at risk here."

"But they still love each other right?"

"Yeah, I think that the whole school knows that they still love each other…except for Mia, but that's just because she's new here."

"What am I supposed to do if Liberty doesn't want to have… ah, doesn't go coo coo bananas when I tell her about the birthday party?"

"Just tell her that the old gang wants to get together to celebrate her birthday. Nothing big. Whatever you tell Liberty, don't tell her that J.T. had the idea."

The school day ends and everything seems to be normal for the moment. However, unbeknownst to Emma and despite her wishes to keep Liberty's party small and for the old Degrassi gang the news of Liberty's birthday party has gotten around the entire school.

Manny heads off to the media lab where she finds Liberty sitting at a computer and working.

"Hey Liberty."

Liberty says hello to Manny in a distracted voice without looking up from the computer.

"Liberty, can I talk you for a second?"

Liberty stops typing and looks up at Manny. "What's up Manny?"

"Well, I know you have a birthday coming up and I wondered if I could throw you a party? Nothing big, just the old gang."

"I don't know, Manny."

"Come on, have you done anything fun all year?"

"I've been kind of distracted all year if you haven't noticed."

"Please Liberty, besides we can catch up."

"I'm sorry to say that there isn't much for me to catch you up on really."

"Please Liberty. We can go over to Emma's and do hair and makeup and try on lots of clothes." _Liberty's really had a rough year. I wish I'd been a better friend. But, I'm going to keep trying to convince her that this birthday party is a good idea._

"You really want to do this don't you, Manny?"

"Yeah, now just say "Yes" and leave the rest to me."

"Alright, you've convinced me. Will you do something for me though?"

"Whatever you want, Liberty."

"Come with me to the Degrassi/Lakehurst peace summit at lunch."

"Sure."

Manny happily gives Liberty a hug, which she wasn't expecting. Manny leaves to go find Emma and give her the good news. _A birthday party? You've got to be kidding me._

In another part of school J.T. and Toby are walking through the halls and they both begin to realize that the word about Liberty's birthday party has spread quickly. Toby notices the look of confusion on J.T.'s face. _Oh, dear. Liberty hates it when a big fuss is made over her and I should know that the best._

"What's the matter J.T.?"

"Nothing, Tobes."

"I know that look and whatever's wrong isn't nothing. Okay, just tell me that you weren't the mastermind behind Liberty's birthday party?"

J.T. can lie to most people and get away with it if he wants to, but, they both know that Toby isn't one of those people.

"Well, technically, ah, Manny and Emma were just looking for something to celebrate and well, I guess Liberty's birthday was the first thing that popped into my head."

Toby looks a little surprised but, he knows that he really shouldn't be. _That was the first thing that popped into his head? Liberty's birthday? From a person who doesn't remember what he had for lunch usually? _ _Now is probably not a good time to bring up the fact that he's dating Mia. I don't even think Mia is anywhere near his radar. Liberty is still wrapped around his finger even after all of this time._

"Tobes, say something, anything."

"Well, most people don't throw birthday parties for their exes, but, you've clearly got your mind made up. I'm not going to stop you."

"Good. I need your help."

"Aren't you doing enough already for this party?"

_I shouldn't have asked that. J.T. will still do anything for Liberty and vice versa. As long as it's nothing illegal and no one is going to get hurt just go along with his plan. _

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Listen To Your Heart

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" I would've let J.T. become a recurring character and the same would've gone for Liberty. I own nothing. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed this story as well as my other stories. This story's title comes from the song "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette since the "Degrassi" writers like using actual songs and pop culture references for their episode titles. The DHT version of "Listen To Your Heart" is a cover of Roxette's original hit song. As a writer, I am more concerned with the quality of my writing or someone else's than I am with the length or quantity of what's being written and so my hope is that this idea will be taken into consideration when this story is being read. This is an AU of the events before and after "Rock This Town." The character's thoughts are in Italics. Thank you and best of luck to you, Ryan Cooley. I have started a C2 for J.T. and Liberty fanfics on please feel free to check it out. Please read and review.

"Alright J.T., what's your plan?"

"I just want Liberty to have a great birthday this year because she needs some cheering up. There's no harm in that, is there Tobes?"

"No, there isn't, J.T." _But we both know that Liberty means more to you than that, J.T._

"So where's Mia this weekend? Don't you two have some plans?"

"My only plans this weekend are making sure that this party goes perfectly for Liberty. I've go to go pick up some decorations and a cake. I would bake a cake, but, the only thing I know how to make is toast."

Toby smiles at his friend and J.T. notices.

"What is it Toby?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to see some enthusiasm and energy from you. It felt like you were just going through the motions for a little while." _Well, he's been going through the motions for more than just a little while, but, I made my point. _"Do you want me to come with you and help more with planning for Liberty's birthday party?"

"I want to do this myself, Tobes, but, thanks for asking to help. You've already been a big help."

"Feel free to call me if you need anything, J.T." Toby and J.T. then head off into different directions and J.T. unexpectedly runs into Liberty. They hadn't spoken since their argument about Degrassi possibly having a school nursery.

"We missed you at the peace summit, J.T."

"Well, I think I've done enough." Liberty decides to quickly change the subject.

"For some reason, Manny talked me into letting her throw me a birthday party. You can come if you want to."

"Well, that's some invitation for the person who wanted you to have a birthday party."

"What are you talking about? I thought that Manny was the one who wanted me to have a birthday party."

"I had the idea; I thought that you needed some cheering up." J.T. downplays his idea even though Liberty gets a sense that the party means more to him than he's leading on.

"Where's Mia going to be?"

"She's going out of town this weekend." Liberty couldn't help but notice how flat and detached J.T. seemed to be when he talked about Mia. There was no emotion when J.T. talked about Mia, instead he seemed more like a like someone ordering and waiting for a sandwich.

J.T. leaves and when Liberty knows for sure that J.T. is gone, she smiles to herself.

Later on at Emma's house before the Liberty's birthday party.

Emma Nelson is smiling at all of the effort that J.T. is putting in with the decorations. _J.T. Yorke seems to be a man on a mission. I don't think that he would be going to all of this trouble for just anyone._

"Emma, is the Happy Birthday sign straight?" _This party has to be perfect. Calm down J.T. You're doing this for a friend. A friend? Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. You can't change the past J.T. I just want Liberty to have a happy birthday, that's all, I swear._ J.T sighs loudly._ Just keep things simple, this isn't the prom or a wedding. Think of what Liberty will want._

"Yes, it looks straight to me, J.T."

"Where's the birthday cake Emma?"

"In the fridge, J.T. Don't worry, the cake looks perfect, everything looks perfect. Now I need you to go so Manny and I can get ready for the party." _Good, you somehow kept Liberty out of it._ _It was good to see J.T. be sincerely happy and not put on a show today even if it were only for a few hours._

"Emma, what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, J.T. Thank you for all of your help today." _Nice save, Emma._

"Thanks for hosting the party, Emma."

"You're welcome, J.T. Now you've got to go. I'll see you later."

Emma, Manny and Liberty are all in Emma's room and getting ready for Liberty's birthday party.

"Wait a minute Liberty. You look beautiful without your glasses; you should use contacts more often."

"Thanks, Manny, but, it's just not me." Liberty looks at herself in the mirror without her glasses on briefly and then puts her glasses back on.

Manny wished that Liberty could see how beautiful she was with a little makeup.

"Come on, Liberty, this party is only for a few hours and J.T.…, ah, Damien, your date Damien will be there."

Emma rolls her eyes at Manny who in turn looks at Emma apologetically.

"It's okay, Manny. I've decided that I can't wait for J.T. Yorke forever. He has Mia now and maybe it's time for me to start moving on. I can't always get what I want. It's not like Damien and I are getting married. It's just one date, it can't hurt anyone."

_You should marry J.T., Liberty. Maybe not tomorrow, but, someday. You made J.T. grow up and you changed him in a good way._ Manny couldn't help but look and feel a little sad after hearing what Liberty said.

_I don't think that J.T. is going to think that Liberty bringing a date to her birthday party is innocent and something to be brushed off. Oh, dear. Please don't let there be any emotional outbursts or explosions tonight. If only Liberty could've seen how J.T. wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for her birthday party. When J.T.'s with Mia, I think that he's just trying so hard, way too hard and that something is just missing. _Emma couldn't help but feel a little sad about the state of J.T. and Liberty's relationship, because, while she knew that love is a word that is and could be so easily tossed around Emma also knew that J.T. and Liberty did still love each other even if they were too stubborn to admit it right now.

The End of Chapter 3. To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Listen To Your Heart

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" I would've let J.T. become a recurring character and the same would've gone for Liberty. I own nothing. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed this story as well as my other stories. This story's title comes from the song "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette since the "Degrassi" writers like using actual songs and pop culture references for their episode titles. The DHT version of "Listen To Your Heart" is a cover of Roxette's original hit song. As a writer, I am more concerned with the quality of my writing or someone else's than I am with the length or quantity of what's being written and so my hope is that this idea will be taken into consideration when this story is being read. This is an AU of the events before and after "Rock This Town." The character's thoughts are in Italics. Thank you and best of luck to you, Ryan Cooley. You are missed. I have started a C2 for J.T. and Liberty fanfics on please feel free to check it out. Please read and review.

Emma Nelson knew that how badly J.T wanted Liberty's birthday part to be perfect. What neither of them had expected was Liberty to bring a date to her birthday party. _You can't just turn off your feelings but, I guess Liberty's deciding to ignore her feelings. I can't tell Liberty that J.T. wanted her birthday party to be perfect and how I practically had to kick him out of my house so we could get ready now._

Liberty's number one concern tonight seemed to be fairly trivial; she really didn't want any further drama involving J.T. Yorke right now. After that display at the student council meeting Liberty was desperate not to have a repeat of that tonight and not only because the party wasn't at her house. At the same time, the only person she really wanted to see tonight was J.T. Yorke, go figure. _Everything will be fine, just breathe. You keep telling yourself that._

Liberty pretended to look surprised when she saw Emma, Manny, Sean and J.T., who was holding her birthday cake. However, Liberty was surprised to see J.T. there front and center with a birthday cake. _I couldn't miss J.T. if I tried._ He looked and seemed like the same old J.T. Yorke, if only for a second.

"You look beautiful, Liberty."

"Thanks, J.T. I think."

The fact that J.T. had given Liberty his complete and undivided attention wasn't lost on Liberty. _He has a girlfriend. Yeah, that's not stopping him from being here and you know that you should be his girlfriend. _Just then like the calm before the storm, there was a knock at the door. It was Damien, her date. Liberty felt like a deer in headlights and was sure that her face mirrored her thoughts. Liberty snapped out of her thoughts and recovered quickly.

"Hi Liberty. Happy birthday."

Liberty gave Damien a big smile and thanked him for his gift. Meanwhile Liberty's entire exchange with Damien is watched by J.T. who is thankful that he didn't drop Liberty's birthday cake. _Who is that guy? _Emma is the first one to notice the look on J.T.'s face.

"J.T., earth to J.T."

"What Emma?"

"Don't look so scared, J.T. He's just a rebound guy like Mi…" Emma doesn't finish her thought.

"Come on, J.T. He's the classic rebound guy. Calm down, I've seen you be a better actor than…ah, hide your feelings better than that."

"Who is he?"

"Damien's from Lakehurst. Don't worry, he's a good guy. He's Lakehurst's student council president and he was at the peace summit. This isn't helping is it, J.T.?"

J.T. doesn't answer Manny right away. _No, this isn't helping, Manny. Just remember that you dumped Liberty and that it wasn't the other way around._

A few minutes later, there is another knock at the door and Emma's wish to keep Liberty's birthday goes out of the window and she sighs. It seemed like every student from Lakehurst and Degrassi is now at Emma's house. Music, loud talking, the smell of alcohol all fill the air quickly.

For his part, J.T. Yorke is having a terrible time at the party that he helped plan. _You promised yourself that Liberty would have a perfect birthday party. This party is so far from perfect right now that I might be able to laugh if Liberty weren't here with this Damien guy. Maybe I was expecting too much tonight. Where is Toby when I need him?_

It takes a few minutes, but, J.T. finds Toby making out with some girl.

Toby seems to be having a great time and he sees J.T. out of the corner of his eyes and he notices that J.T. doesn't look happy at all.

"This is a great party, J.T."

"Well, I'm glad that one of us is having a good time."

When J.T. doesn't continue right away, Toby makes sure to give him his full attention because he assumes that whatever it is must be important.

"Okay, J.T., shoot."

"It's Oatmeal, she's here with some date, some guy from Lakehurst."

"Okay and…" _Oh, dear. It's not like I really even had to ask. It's almost always about Liberty in some way. Well, at least J.T.'s starting to be honest with himself._

"What do you do when have this meat ball sub and it's great, but, all that you really want is oatmeal? I miss her Tobes."

"You can't help how you feel J.T. She hasn't left the party has she?"

"I don't think so; she's having a great time with this Lakehurst guy, this Damien guy."

"Don't worry about the Lakehurst guy. Go find her and tell her how you really feel."

"It's easier said than done, Tobes."

"I know, but, do it for yourself… and for Liberty." The last part Toby whispers mostly to himself as J.T. has left Toby and gone to find Liberty.

The End of Chapter 4. To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Listen To Your Heart

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" I would've let J.T. become a recurring character and the same would've gone for Liberty. I own nothing. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed this story as well as my other stories. This story's title comes from the song "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette since the "Degrassi" writers like using actual songs and pop culture references for their episode titles. The DHT version of "Listen To Your Heart" is a cover of Roxette's original hit song. As a writer, I am more concerned with the quality of my writing or someone else's than I am with the length or quantity of what's being written and so my hope is that this idea will be taken into consideration when this story is being read. This is an AU of the events before and after "Rock This Town." The character's thoughts are in Italics. Thank you and best of luck to you, Ryan Cooley. You are missed. I have started a C2 for J.T. and Liberty fanfics on please feel free to check it out. Please read and review.

When J.T. scans the dance floor, he expects to find Liberty but, he doesn't find her.

For her part, Liberty is sick and tired of putting on a show, pretending to be something and someone that she wasn't. This isn't to say that Liberty didn't want to have a good time because she did after all the trouble that Emma and Manny had gone to make sure her birthday was special. Unfortunately for Liberty, the happiness that being a birthday girl should bring wasn't showing on her face and the last person that Liberty wanted to know that fact saw the look on her face.

_You and J.T. have been friends for years, I'm sure that you can come up with something to talk about._

"Like the song says, "It's your party, you can cry if you want to." Where's your hot date?"

_Okay, Liberty are you going to lie to J.T. or are you going to tell him the truth?_

"We were no love match, he's a nice guy and all but, you can't fake chemistry, either it's there or it isn't."

_Oh, dear, can I ever understand that._

Despite Liberty's initial nervousness about talking to J.T. tonight she finds that talking with J.T. seems to be like old times and like no time had passed at all. Not so secretly, Liberty wondered why in the world J.T was spending all of this time with her. _I know that I wouldn't want my boyfriend spending the whole night talking with his ex-girlfriend._

Liberty knew that she had treated Mia harshly from the moment that she came to Degrassi and shown an interest in J.T. Liberty lived by the mantra "Desperate times call for desperate measures." If Liberty had seen what the rest of Degrassi had seen, maybe she would've realized that what J.T. was doing the entire time he was with Mia was an act and that J.T. was just as miserable and desperate as she was, but, her heart at that point just wouldn't allow her to hope. Even though she knew full well that getting over an ex-boyfriend wasn't always easy, Liberty also felt that maybe she was doing what was the best for both of them right now._ If J.T. can relax tonight then so can you. _

"The time at the drive in where my car roof leaked, not so classic." Liberty was secretly happy that J.T. could now smile and laugh about that.

"Oh, but, it was to me like every day with you, classic." _Okay, that didn't come out right. Well, you said it. There aren't any do-overs. _

"Liberty, are you drunk?"

"No, I just want to tell the truth; no more lying. I still love you."

"Wow." _The love of your life tells you exactly what you needed to hear and that's all you can say?_

The look of shock on J.T.'s face was evident. _Well, don't just stand there like an idiot, say something and "Wow" isn't cutting it._

"I have a girlfriend, that I love very much, Liberty." _There are two people that you know you can't lie to and Liberty is one of them._

"Do you really love her?" Liberty is not the type of person who likes to wait and she just continues talking. "Then why are you still here talking to me?"

"I don't know…I like her…a lot, I do." _J.T., could you possibly have been any less convincing? Now is not the time to be fumbling over your words, not when you're talking with someone that you know deep down that you just can't lie to._

Liberty starts to walk away from J.T. and J.T. tries to block her in and keep her from leaving him.

"Liberty, can't we talk about this?"

"What's there left to talk about J.T.? You already gave me your answer." J.T wasn't about to let her leave him because, J.T. knew that if he let her go now that he may very well lose Liberty forever.

"I still love you, no matter what I do, is that what you want to hear? That you're right, that I never loved Mia and that she isn't you? That this is so stupid and that I don't think I should feel this way after all of this time?" Everything came out in a rush. J.T. then gives Liberty a small, quick kiss on the lips which both surprised and stunned Liberty. Now J.T. felt like he was drunk, he wanted to feel Liberty's kiss again.

Knowing full well that this kiss was seen by everyone at both Lakehurst and Degrassi Liberty decides that it's best to remain calm despite what J.T. has just done. "J.T., are you drunk?"

"No, Liberty." _But I feel drunk now. I want to kiss Liberty again._

"Then what do you plan on telling Mia, your girlfriend about tonight?"

"Tonight is supposed to be all about you, can't she wait until tomorrow?"

"Our timing is just awful."

"I think that our timing is just perfect."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Can I have a dance with the birthday girl?" Liberty looks at J.T. with a bit of an unsure look in her eyes in part because they were never into PDA or making a spectacle of themselves. J.T. and Liberty aren't and haven't been paying much attention to anyone or anything around them. While a slower song has already begun for the first time tonight, J.T. and Liberty are lost in their own thoughts.

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye"

"Liberty, come on, it's just one dance. We never even danced at our own prom last year. There are so many things that I would do differently, if I could go back…" J.T. gets his wish as he and Liberty are dancing to the first slow song of the night but, Liberty would like J.T. not to worry so much about unhappy moments in their past tonight.

J.T. wants and has every intention of continuing to talk but, Liberty has other ideas and surprises and silences J.T. with a kiss. J.T. readily accepts and enjoys the sensation of Liberty's kiss and his unhappiness shows when she stops the kiss.

"What was that for?" J.T. is almost a little afraid of what Liberty's answer will be.

"I just want you to enjoy the moment, no thinking."

J.T. wasn't expecting that response from Liberty and it shows on his face. He just isn't used to seeing a laid back and spontaneous side of Liberty so; he decides to simply smile and take her advice and just enjoy the moment in what was turning out to be a perfect night in both of their eyes.

The End Of Chapter 5. To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Listen To Your Heart

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 6

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" I would've let J.T. become a recurring character and the same would've gone for Liberty. I own nothing. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed this story as well as my other stories. This story's title comes from the song "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette since the "Degrassi" writers like using actual songs and pop culture references for their episode titles. The DHT version of "Listen To Your Heart" is a cover of Roxette's original hit song. Since this fanfic is another rewrite of "Rock This Town", it will have some similarities to my other fanfics, but, there will be differences as you read on. As a writer, I am more concerned with the quality of my writing or someone else's than I am with the length or quantity of what's being written and so my hope is that this idea will be taken into consideration when this story is being read. This is an AU of the events before and after "Rock This Town." The character's thoughts are in Italics. Thank you and best of luck to you, Ryan Cooley. You are missed. I have started a C2 for J.T. and Liberty fanfics on please feel free to check it out. Please read and review.

Manny Santos, ever the romantic can't hide the happiness on her face as she and Emma and Toby all watch J.T. and Liberty who are sitting down. They both seem to be in their own world and haven't taken much notice of the Lakehurst goons that Emma and Sean quickly got rid of.

"Do you want some cake Liberty?"

"Not really."

"You're the birthday girl, you have to have a piece of birthday cake, it's a tradition."

"Okay, what if I said "No?"

"I would personally feed you a piece of your birthday cake anyway."

Liberty looks for any hint of this being yet another J.T. Yorke joke but, she finds nothing to suggest that.

"You weren't kidding about feeding me cake were you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why what Liberty?"

"Why did you do all of this?"

"Well, it wasn't me alone, Emma, Sean and Manny, they helped too."

"But you really were the mastermind of this extravaganza?"

"Yeah, guilty as charged."

"Don't feel guilty. The party is perfect, really. But, you have a girlfriend. It just seems wrong."

"I love you, Liberty and I can't help it. I can't turn off my feelings for you and believe me I tried to."

"Mia is beautiful and has a child, everything you should and would want."

"No, she's not what I want. I want you." J.T. takes Liberty's face in his hands before he begins talking again.

"I don't ever want to hear you compare yourself to Mia again. She meant nothing to me, you mean everything to me, you always did." _You know that Liberty isn't into P.D.A. Yeah, I know, but, Liberty needs to know that I love her and only her. I had to listen to my heart._

J.T. Yorke meant everything to Liberty, but, she didn't fully realize until that moment that J.T. felt the same way about her; after all they weren't a couple that spent a lot of time expressing declarations of love or their feelings for each other in general.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Well, Liberty, you're the birthday girl, you can't just leave your own birthday party."

"Says who? As usual, Liberty doesn't wait for a response, she just continues talking. "Like anyone would really notice? What you've got here are a bunch of drunken and hormone raged teenagers."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I just want to get out of here and you're coming with me."

"Okay, the birthday girl gets what the birthday girl wants." J.T. secretly enjoyed seeing a more fun loving side of Liberty and he couldn't help but just want to go with the flow and go wherever fate took them, after all that's part of what's fun about being 17.

J.T. does want to go and find Emma and thank her for hosting the party but, he realizes quickly that this would be difficult given the many people who are there.

"We can thank Emma tomorrow, J.T." Liberty is right; she and J.T. are able to sneak out of the party without anyone really noticing. Once they leave the party J.T. and Liberty begin laughing like young children without a care in the world. While there is no apparent rush, Liberty and J.T. run to J.T.'s car.

Before J.T. can get his seat belt on, Liberty gives J.T. a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"My party was perfect, just perfect." _I am a lucky girl._

"Did the party change your mind about birthdays?" J.T. starts the car engine and leaves Emma's house.

"I'm working on that. Old habits are hard to break."

""Where do you want to go? I'm afraid I'm not ready for a road trip right now."

"Oh, it's not that involved. I just want to be with you. I know it sounds very mundane, very dumb…"

"It's not dumb Liberty, especially if it's what you want."

Just then J.T.'s phone rings and he sighs. "I don't want to answer that. I don't care who it is." J.T. sees Mia's number on his phone.

"Well, who is it?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Well, if it wasn't Mia, it would probably be my father calling me. Just take the call, J.T. We're just driving around kind of aimlessly right now."

"God, why do you do that?" J.T. stops the car suddenly and it gets Liberty's full attention.

"Do what?"

"Put everyone ahead of yourself. You did the same thing last week."

"When was that?"

"You were talking to me and then Mia came by my locker and you walked away like a scared, young child."

"Well, Mia was your girlfriend at the time and now you're just delaying the inevitable." J.T. continues to ignore his phone which has now received a message from Mia.

"What about what I want?"

"I just wanted to do what I thought was best for you and for both of us."

"What?"

"You asked me why I walked away when Mia came up to you, well, that's why."

"What if being together is best for both of us?"

"I wanted a second chance, I always wanted one, but, I thought that it was asking too much."

"It's not like you to throw in the towel and say defeat."

"My heart wouldn't allow me to even dream about that, so, I threw myself into student council."

"Libby, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I was a coward and we've wasted a lot of time."

"We were both scared, it's no one's fault." Just as Liberty finishes her sentence her phone rings. J.T. smiles knowingly and looks a little confused at Liberty when he notices that she's ignoring her phone.

"Like you said, "You're just delaying the inevitable."

"My father can wait a second; you're more important right now."

"Libby, I don't want him sending the police or the S.W.A.T. team, not tonight, any night but tonight."

Liberty ignores J.T.'s last comment. "You really wanted my birthday to be special; didn't you?"

"I did, despite knowing exactly how you felt about birthdays."

"Before we head home, I want to know one thing: Why didn't you give credit to someone else for thinking of having a birthday party for me?"

"Well, I tried to, but, it seemed like a really stupid thing to lie about and I don't think you would've believed me either."

"You're probably right. I wouldn't have believed you."

The rest of the ride to Liberty's house is quiet with no words spoken. J.T. holds Liberty's hand the entire time.

"Thanks for the ride, J.T. It was beautiful."

"It's dark out, Liberty, how can a simple drive in the dark be beautiful when we can't see anything?"

"Well, it was beautiful, the best drive to me, better than when you taught me how to drive."

_Only my Liberty can see the beauty in a drive in the dark._

Both J.T. and Liberty have a little problem letting go of each other.

"I don't want to let go of you, Liberty."

"I know, but, I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to let go of you either, you know. But no one can take away tonight from us."

"I love you, Liberty."

J.T. smiles at the look of surprise on Liberty's face. "Don't look so shocked, you need to hear it every now and then."

"I love you, J.T. Now I really have to go."

"Good night, Liberty."

Liberty looks at her watch and sees that it's now after midnight.

Liberty smiles and looks at him for a second before she begins speaking again.

"It's after midnight, J.T. Good morning, sweetheart." Liberty gets out J.T.'s car and runs up to her house with a smile on her face and hope and happiness in her heart that had been missing for months.

The End of Chapter 6. To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Listen To Your Heart

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 7

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" I would've let J.T. become a recurring character and the same would've gone for Liberty. I own nothing here including the "Degrassi" mini "Don't Forget Me" and "Ferris Bueller's Day Off." Thank you to those who've read and reviewed this story as well as my other stories. This story's title comes from the song "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette since the "Degrassi" writers like using actual songs and pop culture references for their episode titles. The DHT version of "Listen To Your Heart" is a cover of Roxette's original hit song. Since this fanfic is another rewrite of "Rock This Town", it will have some similarities to my other fanfics, but, there will be differences as you read on. As a writer, I am more concerned with the quality of my writing or someone else's than I am with the length or quantity of what's being written and so my hope is that this idea will be taken into consideration when this story is being read. This is an AU of the events before and after "Rock This Town." I couldn't see J.T. being intimidate with Mia, because, it seemed to me like he really believed in his mind that was cheating on Liberty on several levels without even putting that into consideration despite the fact that he did nothing wrong. I really liked the idea of J.T. and Liberty watching the sun rise together was inspired by 4 A.M. by you'remystar, which is another story about a sun rise. The character's thoughts are in Italics. Thank you and best of luck to you, Ryan Cooley. You are missed. I have started a C2 for J.T. and Liberty fanfics on please feel free to check it out. Please read and review.

Despite being happier than he had been in months, J.T. Yorke couldn't seem to go to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed for what it seems like hours. _You have everything that you ever wanted right now, what's wrong with you? Breaking up with Mia should be a piece of cake, because my heart just wasn't in it. My heart wasn't in it. Yeah, that's an understatement. I never even took the time to get know her outside of what anyone could see. I didn't even care. It was all a show for Liberty and a way for me to hide my pain and misery._

Not very far away from J.T., Liberty was also happier and more upbeat than she had been in months, Liberty can't seem to fall asleep either. _It wasn't a dream. J.T. loves me just like I always wanted him to and now I can't fall asleep. _Liberty takes a chance in sending a text message to J.T. She writes simply, I can't sleep. Liberty doesn't really expect a response from J.T. much less a quick response. J.T. writes simply, Me either.

It's 2 A.M.

Well, we have a couple hours before the sun rises, Liberty.

I didn't know you were into sunrises, J.T. much less a morning person.

It's nothing some caffeine can't fix.

J.T. gets an idea and puts on his coat and he quietly leaves his house and leaves a note for his grandmother.

J.T. took his car and quickly drove back to Liberty's house.

He calls Liberty's cell phone and while she isn't shocked she didn't expect him to call her again after all it was 2 A.M.

"So you're changing communication methods on me, huh, J.T.?"

"Yeah, I guess so, Liberty."

"I'm afraid to ask but where are you?"

"Outside of your house. Have I mentioned how beautiful the moon looks tonight?"

"J.T., please tell me that you're kidding about being outside of my house."

"Why don't you come and see?"

"You get full points, it's very Romeo and Juliet, but, I just saw you… is Toby not awake or something?"

"I didn't know this was Kwan's English class. I'm not so sure Toby would want to hear all about what happened between us tonight…and I want to be on speaking terms with you."

"I still don't get it, why are you here?"

"You'll see why soon enough, I promise. Now can I please come in?"

"We have to be quieter than mice."

"Is that a yes, Libby?"

Liberty sighs. "When have I ever told you "No?"

"The student council meeting…Manny says the drama club is always looking for more actors and actresses."

"That was some production. Now I need you at the back door."

"Done." J.T. decides to park his car a block over from Liberty's so suspicion didn't arise from Mr. Van Zandt. J.T. also fully realized that when Liberty said "Now" that she really meant now and so that train of thought kept him moving.

Just as Liberty was about to call J.T. on her cell phone J.T. then appeared at her door. Liberty ushered him into her house quickly and quietly. As if it were out of a movie their plan went off without a hitch and J.T. didn't miss the sigh and look of relief on Liberty's face.

"I didn't know you were Ferris Bueller, J.T."

"A guy can always dream."

"You really can't sleep, huh?"

Liberty shakes her head no and looks at him intently but says nothing. J.T. thought that even in a simple, oversized t-shirt that Liberty looked absolutely beautiful.

"I can fix that, Liberty."

J.T. takes his shoes off and then proceeds to lie on her bed.

"J.T.!"

J.T. laughs at Liberty's dirty thoughts.

"Well, we could, but, not right now. Just lie here with me." After a few minutes, J.T. breaks the tranquil silence.

"I didn't sleep with her, Liberty."

"Why are you telling me this? I didn't even ask. I didn't want to know."

"I think that you deserved to know that. I just couldn't and I think that I thought subconsciously that I was cheating on you with her in so many ways."

"It's okay, J.T. I think that you're being too hard on yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. You just did what you thought you were supposed to do. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is to forgive yourself."

"You know I like these times when we just lie here quietly."

"I like it too."

"I can't wait until we live together so we can do this every night."

"Me either."

Neither J.T. or Liberty fully realized just how much time had gone by but, J.T. soon remembered why he wanted to see Liberty in the first place.

J.T. looks at Liberty who like him hasn't slept much that night.

Liberty smiles at J.T. who she sees is staring at her, but, for how long only he really knows.

"What's wrong J.T.?"

"We're going to miss it, come on, Liberty."

"I don't get it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I promise, do you mind if I open the window shades?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Have you ever seen the sun rise?"

"No."

"And you call yourself a morning person, Liberty?" J.T. smiles at Liberty even though she knows that he's just being his usual humorous self.

"I am a morning person just not that early."

"Well, now you're going to see the sun rise with me."

J.T. and Liberty watch together as the darkness of the night fades as the first rays of sunlight break through the clouds and come into Liberty's room. Liberty also notices that J.T. seems to be paying more attention to her than to the rising sun in the sky.

"After all of this, you're missing it, J.T."

"Missing what, Liberty?"

There's a bit of a laugh in Liberty's voice as she responds to J.T.'s question.

"You're missing the sunrise, because you're paying so much attention to me."

"No, you're wrong. I wanted to see the look in your eyes as you watched the sun rise."

"That's all you wanted to do the whole time?" The look of surprise on Liberty's face isn't lost on J.T.

"Yes. I thought that if you and I got a second chance that I would take the time to enjoy things that we didn't the first time, because maybe we were just too young…maybe we moved too fast to really enjoy anything before, but, we just didn't realize it."

"Maybe we were too young and maybe we did move too fast, but, I know that we did the best that we could. You were the best friend, the best everything that I could've asked for and I blew it. I really blew it."

"No, we both blew it, Libby. You meant everything to me and you still mean everything to me and I know I blew it."

Liberty silences J.T. with a kiss. She could see that J.T. had suffered a lot in silence since they broke up and Liberty wanted nothing more than for any guilt or shame to be lifted off of his shoulders.

"It's a new day, J.T. A beautiful day."

J.T. repeated Liberty's words in his head and even knowing about his pending break up with Mia seemed less stressful then it had before.

J.T. gave Liberty a kiss good morning and stared into her eyes.

_I could get used to this...waking up with Liberty._

Liberty stared into J.T.'s eyes just as happily and intently.

_I could get used to this...waking up with J.T._

J.T. and Liberty both wanted to know what the other was thinking at that moment but, nothing is said.

The End of Chapter 7. To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Listen To Your Heart

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 8

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" I would've let J.T. become a recurring character and the same would've gone for Liberty. I own nothing here including "Ferris Bueller's Day Off." Thank you to those who've read and reviewed this story as well as my other stories. This story's title comes from the song "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette since the "Degrassi" writers like using actual songs and pop culture references for their episode titles. The DHT version of "Listen To Your Heart" is a cover of Roxette's original hit song. Since this fanfic is another rewrite of "Rock This Town", it will have some similarities to my other fanfics, but, there will be differences as you read on. As a writer, I am more concerned with the quality of my writing or someone else's than I am with the length or quantity of what's being written and so my hope is that this idea will be taken into consideration when this story is being read. This is an AU of the events before and after "Rock This Town." The character's thoughts are in Italics. Thank you and best of luck to you, Ryan Cooley. You are missed. I have started a C2 for J.T. and Liberty fanfics on please feel free to check it out. Please read and review.

Liberty's alarm clock rung loudly and it interrupted what had turned into a peaceful sleep for both J.T. and Liberty.

_That damn alarm clock just interrupted the most peaceful sleep that I've had in months. _J.T. didn't mention his thoughts to Liberty, but, he sighed loudly.

"Do we have to go to school today? Can't I be Ferris Bueller for a day?"

"Not today, J.T." Liberty hated to see J.T. disappointed and gave him a good morning kiss.

"I don't like confrontations, Libby."

"You could've fooled me during that student council meeting, J.T."

"I wasn't mad at you; it was just that the whole nursery proposal made me think about our son." J.T.'s voice fades to a whisper and Liberty barely hears the last part of J.T.'s thoughts.

"You've always called him "the baby" before; you've never called him our son before."

"He is our son. I never knew what to say to you even after I knew you were having a hard time after we gave our son up for adoption and it was because, I knew that there was nothing I could say that would make it all better."

Liberty looks into J.T.'s eyes and grabs his hands. "You need to go, okay? It won't be that bad."

"Okay Liberty. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"No cat fights with Mia, okay?"

"I didn't know you had such little faith in me, J.T."

"Oh, I have faith in you Liberty, more than you know. Besides you already won, you got exactly what you wanted."

"I did get what I wanted and I wanted to make sure that I got what I wanted." Liberty gives J.T. a big, satisfied smile.

"You're like a cat that marks their territory and is fiercely protective."

"Exactly, sweetheart, you're catching on quickly." Liberty gives him another kiss.

"It's all very sweet, but, seriously no cat fights with Mia, okay?"

"Okay, J.T. Now you seriously have to go…Mia's waiting." There was no hint of jealously in Liberty's voice.

J.T. was a little surprised. "How do you know she's waiting for me?"

"Well, I didn't think you would break up with her in front of the entire Degrassi student body."

"Well, what if I already did that at your birthday party?"

"That was a pretty public kiss, huh? If anyone asks you could just say you were drunk."

"I wasn't drunk, but, I felt dizzy after I kissed you." J.T. leans in to kiss Liberty again, but, she won't let him.

"What Liberty?"

"I promise that you can make this up to me...later. Mia is waiting and you don't want a big scene do you?"

"I don't care, Liberty."

"I know that, but, I care."

"Well, in that case, yes, I do care."

Liberty gives J.T. a kiss and sends him on his way.

J.T. is in a bit of a rush to get to Degrassi for the first time in his life, but, he remembers Liberty's calming influence on him and that she wouldn't want to rush and hurt himself all over something trivial and he hated to disappoint her.

J.T. felt like the trip to Degrassi was taking forever, but, then again maybe it was all because of what he was about to do.

_It's not right to be with some girl if they can't make you happy. I learned that the hard way. _

J.T. enters Degrassi and he is relieved to see that many people aren't there and that it's still early. The clock on his cell phone said 7:20 A.M.

J.T. sees Mia at her locker with her back turned to him as he walks over to her.

"Hey, Mia."

"Hey, J.T. I thought that you would never get here. You weren't kidding about not being a morning person. Your text said that you needed to talk. It sounded kind of urgent." The look on J.T.'s face was unreadable, but, Mia did notice that he didn't laugh at her attempt at humor.

"What's wrong?"

"It's us, you and I, Mia."

"I don't get it, you seemed so happy with Bella and me."

"It's not you or Bella, you're a beautiful girl and Bella is a great little girl, but, you deserve a guy who's going to give you all of the love and attention that you deserve but, I can't be that guy. I can't ever be that guy and I'm sorry."

"I always felt like the outsider who was desperately trying to break down all of these walls… like no matter what I said or did that you just wouldn't ever let me in and that your heart and mind were…elsewhere and that I could never have your heart and your full attention. I feel like the joke is on me, like everyone knew that I could never have your heart, everyone that is but me."

"You're not mad, Mia?" J.T. is very surprised and his face reflects his surprise.

"I don't even feel like I know the first thing about you outside of the fact that you're great with kids and that I built you up to be someone that you aren't. Your heart wouldn't let me in because, it belonged to someone else but, I didn't believe it. You're a great guy, J.T. and you're so lucky to have someone who really loves you, the real J.T. Yorke, the guy who I never really got to know." With that Mia Jones walked away from J.T. with no fanfare or dramatic scene that he had prepared himself for. Everything was now how J.T. wanted it to be.

J.T. heads towards his locker and is surprised to see Liberty waiting for him with what looked like a present.

Liberty didn't feel the need to ask J.T. if he had broken up with Mia or not because it showed on his face and in his eyes that there was now nothing holding him back and Liberty didn't miss the look of disappointment on Mia's face that she tried to no avail to hide.

"What's this, Liberty?"

"It's just something that I wanted you to have, something that I thought that you needed. It isn't much, but…just open it."

J.T. obeys Liberty's request and he sees the picture of their son that was taken right after he was born and taken away from them.

"I have a copy of that picture, too. When I look at the picture, it does hurt sometimes to know that our son is out in the world and not with us, but, it also comforts me to know that our son has two sets of parents who love him and that we can write to him, so, I worry less." J.T. treated the picture of his son like gold and even though he knew his locker was a mess just like his room J.T. wanted to put that picture up now.

"Here's some tape, J.T. All you had to do was ask for some, silly."

"Thanks for the picture. You made it hurt less…not having our son with us. It hurt to talk about it even with you. I couldn't imagine talking about our son in group counseling in front of a group of people and I couldn't talk to Toby about this either. I felt so alone."

"You're not alone now, J.T., I promise."

"You're not alone either, Liberty."

The Degrassi halls have started to fill with students and the school day is about to begin.

The warning bell rings and for the second time that day J.T. is not happy to hear the sound of a bell.

Liberty notices J.T.'s frown.

"Lunch isn't that far away, I'll see you then, okay?"

"Okay, Liberty."

J.T. smiles at Liberty.

"There's that J.T. Yorke smile that I've been waiting to see." Liberty smiles back at J.T. as they head off for another day at Degrassi.

The End Of Chapter 8. To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Listen To Your Heart

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 9

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" I would've let J.T. become a recurring character and the same would've gone for Liberty. I own nothing here including. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed this story as well as my other stories. This story's title comes from the song "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette since the "Degrassi" writers like using actual songs and pop culture references for their episode titles. The DHT version of "Listen To Your Heart" is a cover of Roxette's original hit song. Since this fanfic is another rewrite of "Rock This Town", it will have some similarities to my other fanfics, but, there will be differences as you read on. As a writer, I am more concerned with the quality of my writing or someone else's than I am with the length or quantity of what's being written and so my hope is that this idea will be taken into consideration when this story is being read. This is an AU of the events before and after "Rock This Town." The character's thoughts are in Italics. Thank you and best of luck to you, Ryan Cooley. You are missed. I have started a C2 for J.T. and Liberty fanfics on please feel free to check it out. Please read and review.

J.T. and Liberty were both anxious in their morning classes after they tried to act oblivious to the stares of other students at Degrassi on their way to and from their classes.

Liberty found a seat in her math class next to Emma and Manny even though she knew Manny would be the first person to ask her about J.T.

"That was a great party, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was, Manny." 

"That's all that you have to say, Liberty?"

"What do you mean Manny?"

"I mean you and J.T. at your birthday party. You looked like the princess who finally got her prince…I mean you're finally back together right?"

"I think that you should be a reporter, Manny."

"My father would like that better than being an actress."

"Manny's just happy that you're happy again, Liberty." Emma gives Manny a harsh look that stopped any further questions about J.T. and Liberty's relationship.

"Thanks, Emma and no comment, Manny." Manny knew that Liberty's words meant more than she lead on.

Liberty was happy that the bell rang even if it meant that it was the beginning of her math class which wasn't her favorite subject; the bell did mean no more questions about her personal life from Manny.

_I'm just glad that there's no test today. Come on, Liberty concentrate. You'll see J.T. soon. Soon couldn't come fast enough._

In another part of Degrassi, J.T. is having similar issues with Toby.

"That was a great party, huh?"

"Yeah, it was, Tobes."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yup."

"You looked like a prince who finally got to meet his true love, his princess." Toby didn't mention to J.T. that he still looked like he was on cloud nine.

"I want to be on speaking terms with the princess, Tobes."

"So as long as the princess is happy, you're happy, right?"

"Exactly." J.T. was for once happy to hear the bell ring because that meant no further questions from Toby.

J.T. couldn't concentrate but, he knew that Toby would give him the notes that he missed during physics today.

J.T. kept thinking about the picture of their son that Liberty gave him that morning. He wanted to give Liberty a gift now not because he had to do it, but, because he wanted nothing more than to see a look of surprise and happiness on her face. Knowing that he was the reason for Liberty's happiness made J.T. happy, plain and simple. J.T. felt that out of anyone he knew that Liberty deserved some happiness in her life after the pain of giving up their son, a child that they both wanted.

J.T. couldn't wait for lunch today, but, he secretly hoped that it wasn't too obvious to those around him. He felt that Liberty had taught him well in the art of paying attention when your mind is elsewhere. In this case, J.T. was still at a loss as to what to give Liberty even though he knew that she wasn't expecting a present from him.

_Just be thankful that there isn't a test today. I'm thankful to have Liberty back. Now don't blow it._

The bell rang ending physics class. _Okay, be subtle, no jumping out of your chair even though you really want to. _Toby sensed that J.T. wanted to be out of physics class and to say that J.T. was a bit anxious was probably a big understatement. Toby moved out of the way because he realized how much spending time with Liberty meant to J.T. and vice versa.

_I'm happy for J.T. I'm also sure that he has no clue what went on in physics today and that I will have to give him my notes from today, but, it's nice to see him sincerely happy again and being honest with himself. _Toby is a little surprised to see that J.T. is being fairly causal about leaving the classroom considering that it was lunch time and in J.T.'s case time with Liberty.

"J.T."

"Yeah, Tobes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving the classroom, what does it look like?"

"I thought that you couldn't wait to get out of here today."

"Believe me I wanted to jump out of my chair today, but, I didn't want to make a big scene. I think that people have been looking at me funny all morning without that."

"They're just happy for you and your princess…ah, Liberty." Toby looks a little embarrassed at J.T.

"Princess does fit her better than Oatmeal does right now, Tobes and speaking of that…I hate to keep her waiting."

Toby laughs and tells J.T. to go.

_Would you calm down? I just want everything to be perfect for Liberty. Everything can't be perfect all the time. Everything wasn't perfect before and Liberty still loved you even if you still can't figure out why. I'd never seen a calmer, teenage mother-to-be, she wasn't even angry or anything like I expected her or anyone in her position to be. I want things to be better this time. Things will be better if you just calm down and realize that Liberty doesn't expect you to be perfect and that she loves you even when you're not perfect._

J.T. walks down the hall to his locker and smiles as he sees Liberty at his locker waiting for him.

"Liberty, I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. I don't expect you to be perfect."

_I hate to disappoint Liberty. _

"You just want things to be better this time right, J.T.?"

"Yes, Liberty." _More than she realizes. More than anything._

"Me, too, but, you don't have to try so hard."

Liberty gives him a kiss and J.T. doesn't want to stop the kiss.

"We have to go to lunch, J.T."

"What if I'm already full and already have exactly what I want?"

"J.T.! Let's just go and pretend to eat okay?"

"I waited all morning for that kiss."

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Yes and I want another kiss."

Liberty gives him a quick kiss which disappoints J.T. and Liberty notices.

"Later…J.T. I promise."

"Want to go for ice cream at the Dot after school?"

"Sure, but right now we have to go to lunch."

J.T. and Liberty walk down the mostly empty hall and J.T. gently takes Liberty's hand as they head toward the cafeteria affectionately known by the entire Degrassi student body as the caf.

The End Of Chapter 9. To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Listen To Your Heart

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 10

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" I would've let J.T. become a recurring character and the same would've gone for Liberty. I own nothing here including. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed this story as well as my other stories. This story's title comes from the song "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette since the "Degrassi" writers like using actual songs and pop culture references for their episode titles. The DHT version of "Listen To Your Heart" is a cover of Roxette's original hit song. Since this fanfic is another rewrite of "Rock This Town", it will have some similarities to my other fanfics, but, there will be differences as you read on. As a writer, I am more concerned with the quality of my writing or someone else's than I am with the length or quantity of what's being written and so my hope is that this idea will be taken into consideration when this story is being read. This is an AU of the events before and after "Rock This Town." The character's thoughts are in Italics. I remembered that Liberty was jealous when J.T. and Mia were talking about going out for ice cream and I thought that it would be fun for J.T. and Liberty to go out for ice cream. Thank you and best of luck to you, Ryan Cooley. You are missed. I have started a C2 for J.T. and Liberty fanfics on please feel free to check it out. Please read and review.

J.T. Yorke wasn't at all concerned about what the caf had for lunch today. He was much more concerned about his girlfriend Liberty Van Zandt and Liberty notices J.T.'s untouched food. Liberty gives a quick, gentle kiss, which she hopes will get his attention and she is quickly rewarded.

"What was that for?" J.T. is a little taken back by the kiss given that they are in the caf and knowing that Liberty just isn't into big public displays of affection.

"I wanted your attention."

"You never lost it, Liberty." _Way to make Liberty feel comfortable, Yorke. She needs to know that she's the only girl that I've ever loved. _

"You're not eating your food. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You know the saying about being so happy but, not being able to eat?"

"Yeah, but, you don't have to panic. I'm here and you have what you wanted."

The look of happiness on Liberty's face quickly turns to a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a student council meeting after school today."

"Don't worry about it. We are still having our ice cream date today; leave it to me."

Before Liberty can respond or ask another question, J.T. gives her a kiss and a smile just as the bell ending lunch rings.

J.T. and Liberty's last classes were a blur for both of them where they both had a little trouble ignoring the happy stares of others. Liberty sighed. _Now I know what it must be like to the most popular couple in school._

J.T. knew that in order to keep his plans with Liberty as scheduled that he had to talk with Toby. J.T. sees Toby in the hall of crowded students and runs to catch up to Toby.

"Tobes, I need a favor."

"Okay, shoot."

"I need you to fill in today for Liberty at the student council meeting."

"Okay."

"That's all you have to say?"

"You aren't going to tell me anything anyway, so why should I even ask? It's not like I was going to say no."

"Well, you're probably right about that."

"You don't have to make up for everything in a day, J.T."

"I know that I don't deserve Liberty."

"Well, the most important thing is that Liberty thinks that you deserve her. See you later, J.T."

"I owe you big time, Tobes."

J.T. went straight to Liberty's locker the minute that the bell rang ending the school day.

"J.T., I have to go to that student council meeting "

"No, you don't. Not today."

"How?"

"You can thank Toby later."

"I should probably be thanking you."

J.T. and Liberty go to J.T.'s locker and then proceeded to run out of Degrassi like young, innocent children without a care in the world. J.T. always knew that there was a spontaneous part of Liberty's personality and he loved to bring that part of her personality out of its shell. J.T. put his seat belt on and started his car. He also took Liberty's hand in his which took her by surprise for a second which didn't go unnoticed by J.T.

_Would you relax Liberty? J.T. wants this to work just as much as you do._

The short ride to the Dot was quiet, J.T. didn't have the radio blaring and didn't know how to express his joy and happiness after what had been such a lonely, dark time in his life.

It meant a lot to J.T. to see a look of happiness on Liberty's face and to see a sparkle in her eyes.

_I wish that I could've told Liberty that I loved her sooner. I wish I could've done a lot of things differently. Would you stop dwelling on the past? Liberty loves you and that should be enough. _

"We're here, J.T. Are you alright?" J.T. snapped back into reality at the sound of Liberty's voice something that Mia Jones could never have done despite her outer beauty.

"Ice cream time!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I get to spend my afternoon having ice cream with a beautiful girl. What more could a guy ask for?"

"You were listening to me?"

"Yeah, I can pay attention, if and when I want to." J.T. gives Liberty a smile.

J.T. was thankful to find a parking space because; he knew that the Dot was a popular after school hangout.

Surprisingly J.T. and Liberty find an empty booth.

"It must be our lucky day." They both sit down and wait to order.

"We are very lucky, sweetheart." J.T. leans into kiss Liberty, but, she stops him.

"Not again in front of the whole school, J.T. I already thought that the whole school was looking at me funny all day."

"I had to break it to you, Liberty, but, you're the student council president."

"But that's different. That's not like being popular or the prom queen."

"I guess you're right."

Despite the people and the noise around them, J.T. happily gave Liberty his complete attention and vice versa.

"So, what are you going to order?"

A hot fudge sundae. Do you want to share?"

"What about what I might want?"

"Libby, it will be fun and you can practice your sharing skills."

Liberty rolls her eyes at J.T.'s last comment, but, he also knew that this time that he would be forgiven soon.

Spinner Mason came over and took their order and he couldn't help but remember what it was like to be completely in love with and attentive to the needs of someone else. He was sure that J.T. and Liberty barely noticed him, but, he also knew that this was nothing personally directed at him.

A few minutes later or so it seemed, Spinner came out with a huge hot fudge sundae for Liberty and J.T. to share. J.T. realized that Spinner was no longer the obnoxious bully that he knew a few years ago.

J.T. marveled at the hot fudge sundae for a second and thanked Spinner for both himself and Liberty. He also remembered that for a long time that Spinner was completely in love with Paige like he was with Liberty now, then again he thought, who at Degrassi didn't know that Spinner was completely in love with Paige?

J.T. picked up the spoon and gave Liberty the first bite of the fudge sundae and was careful in not making a mess.

"You were being serious about feeding me the hot fudge sundae, weren't you?"

"Yup. Can I have my bite now? We have to hurry because we don't want the sundae to melt."

"Have I ever said "No" to you?"

Before J.T. can answer Liberty's question she gives him a spoonful of the hot fudge sundae. Liberty noticed a bit of ice cream on J.T.'s lips but, instead of telling of him about the ice cream she simply gives him a kiss on the lips which surprises him.

"What was that for?"

"You had an ice cream mustache, J.T."

"Is it gone?"

"Yeah, it's gone. I didn't know that you were that self-conscious."

"I'm not usually."

J.T. then gives Liberty another spoonful of ice cream. Liberty and J.T. continue to give each other ice cream for the next hour until the last bite has been eaten.

J.T. thought Liberty looked relaxed and absolutely beautiful.

"So how are my sharing skills, J.T.?"

"They're good." J.T. knew that response would get Liberty's attention.

"Only good?"

"Ready to go?"

"Yup. I had fun today, thanks, J.T."

"That was the idea, sweetheart."

J.T. and Liberty made the short trip out to his car.

J.T. knew that Liberty would want to go straight home and so he headed in that direction. Not long after they started the drive back Liberty's house J.T. gently takes Liberty's hand.

The ride back to Liberty's house was short and quiet. When they got to Liberty's house, J.T. sighed.

"We just spent the entire afternoon together, J.T."

"It was too short."

"It was perfect."

J.T. gives Liberty a kiss and looks into her eyes.

"Your sharing skills are great, Liberty."

Before she can respond, J.T. gives Liberty another kiss.

"Now our date was perfect." Liberty gives J.T. a smile and heads into her house. J.T. waits to leave until he sees that Liberty is safely in her house.

The End of Chapter 10. To Be Continued…


End file.
